


Dabin Love

by Niina_rox



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Child - Chanhee and Hwi-young, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Past - Youngbin and Rowoon, Past Relationship(s), Single Parent - Inseong, Single parent - Youngbin, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's just a little something I just came up with xD, I hope it's decent enough!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little something I just came up with xD, I hope it's decent enough!

Sanghyuk or Dawon to his friends met Youngbin, one cold rainy Wednesday in a diner. They were the only two inside since no one, really wanted to be brave in the pouring rain. Dawon sat behind the counter drawing a little, he _did_ notice when the other walked in. Youngbin took his time deciding where to sit, eventually deciding on the counter. Just a few seats away, of course, he was curious about the drawing. Once Dawon was done he got up and handed him a menu, as Youngbin looked it over he said; “I like your drawing.” Silence then “thank you, I like to draw when it’s quiet,” once he was set they talked.

“I’m Sanghyuk but my friends call me Dawon,” he smiled a little “it’s nice to meet you I’m Youngbin.” “So, what do you do Youngbin” he smiled a little, “well I’m a songwriter and producer.” Sanghyuk was impressed “I have to say, that’s impressive” they barely noticed how much time had passed. In the end, Youngbin gave him his business card, with his mobile number on the back. He missed the happy smile on Sanghyuk’s face, by the time he came back to reality. It was two in the afternoon, it had stopped raining and he wasn’t alone. Jaeyoon and Taeyang were staring at him, both were smiling a little.

Jaeyoon said; “you met someone didn’t you,” before he could say anything. Taeyang took the card “yep, Kim Youngbin” Jaeyoon couldn’t believe it. “No way” Sanghyuk the card back, “yes way, we talked for a while.” Jaeyoon was curious “I wonder did he mention, he went through a messy divorce.” That was news to Sanghyuk, “no, he didn’t”

 

Youngbin headed home thinking about Sanghyuk, he almost didn’t notice who was in front of him. Inseong was trying to get his attention, “earth to Youngbin” he came back to reality. Of course, his best friend laughed a little. “Now that you’re back we’ll see you later, by Chanhee” he quickly said goodbye. “Come on appa” heading inside Chanhee got changed, before getting settled in the lounge room. Youngbin asked “how was school” Chanhee shrugged his shoulders, “it was okay when it wasn’t raining.” It fell quiet which wasn’t unusual for them, Youngbin was busy making dinner.

He wasn’t all that surprised that his ex was calling, “hello Rowoon” he still missed having him around, _“it’s about this weekend._ ” He had a feeling of what it was before, it was said “cancelling again I see.” He hated having to tell his son, he wouldn’t see his dad.” It wasn’t the first time Youngbin stopped doing, everything as he hung up he didn’t expect Chanhee to be there. “I guess I won’t see dad again,” he sounded so sad Youngbin hugged him. “I’m sorry” neither of them moved for a few minutes, Chanhee’s only six it makes it hard when Rowoon doesn’t see him. It’s been like that since he was three, he’s beginning to forget him.

Chanhee quietly goes back to the living room, Youngbin goes back to cooking. All the while cursing his ex, and planning something fun for this weekend. By the time Friday afternoon rolls around, they have Inseong and his son Hwi-young around for a little while. “I take it Rowoon cancelled” Youngbin nodded, “he doesn’t realize his son is going to forget him.” Inseong took a moment “you should forget him too,” he knew he was right. The following morning they headed to the diner, sitting in one of the booths. Chanhee decided to draw Sanghyuk, walked over with two menus. And only a few minutes to talk.

What surprised Youngbin though, is what his son was drawing. There was their home, a bit of nature around. And exactly two figures, him and Chanhee. “Only the two of us Chanhee,” he nodded “yeah” the conversation changed. To what they want to eat when it got quiet, Sanghyuk had time to chat. Youngbin put it out there “I think, you should show Chanhee your drawings.” He smiled a little “should I now” he was teasing, of course, Chanhee became curious. Sanghyuk disappeared briefly to grab his art book, to a six-year-old the drawings were the coolest thing ever. All Chanhee could say was, “cool.”

 

A month had passed. Despite how busy Youngbin had become, he always managed to have time. To get to know Sanghyuk or at this point, “call me Dawon” and who was he to say no. On the weekends he sometimes took his son, to the studio who was always the youngest there. But he fit in so well getting along with everyone, including the artists. At school Chanhee was one of the cool kids, one thing Youngbin wouldn’t admit. Was how much Dawon was on his mind, as another week came to a close. He and Dawon were hanging out, while Chanhee was staying with Inseong. They went out to one of the pubs.

Having a few drinks sitting in a booth, with a little bit of privacy. It’s the closest to any guy, Youngbin has been in the past three years. He didn’t mind how close they were sitting, “there’s something I would like to try out.” Youngbin was curious “and what would that be,” Dawon took a deep breath before closing the distance. He kissed him it was quick, but enough to light a spark. To kickstart something inside of them both, Youngbin smiled a little “you know I didn’t quite catch that.” Dawon laughed before adding, “okay as I was saying.” Kissing him a little slowly, a little passionately making it perfect.

Of course, they had to remember they were still in public. Finishing up their drinks they headed out, before they embarrassed themselves. In the shadow of darkness they kissed again, against the side of the building. Youngbin taking a little control in between kisses, Dawon said; “my place is closer” Youngbin smirked a little. “Is it now” it wasn’t long before, they quickly headed there. The rest of the evening was a mess of kisses, clothes being thrown practically everywhere. Along with Dawon writhing under him, moaning his name. All in all it was a wonderful night to remember.

The next day felt a little awkward, both of them unsure of what to do. Or even what to say, they’re still friends or is it more than that?

 

“You made things awkward didn’t you,” Dawon was quiet “it’s not like I did it intentionally.” It wasn’t hard to notice that Youngbin has been around less, it was quiet “I know but, you slept with him.” Jaeyoon did feel bad for his friend “why don’t you, try talking to him” Dawon placed his head on the counter. “I’ve tried” his friend didn’t seem convinced, “have you mentioned you like him.” Silence “of course, you haven’t” Jaeyoon took matters into his own hands. By calling him he was quick enough, Dawon couldn’t stop him. “Why did you do that” Jaeyoon looked at him, “because it’s been three weeks.”

“And I’m over seeing you like this” all they, had to do was wait Youngbin walked in a little hesitantly. Naturally, Jaeyoon took over the situation. Since the other two wouldn’t talk, “okay I’ll start you two need to fix this situation.” They both looked at him, he smiled a little “I’ll help Youngbin, Dawon likes you” that caught his attention. This time he looked at Dawon, “really” he nodded Jaeyoon moved them closer to each other. Before leaving them alone, “I’m sorry I made things awkward.” Youngbin took a moment “I’m sorry, that I avoided you.” Dawon leaned back in the booth, staring at nothing.

Youngbin looked out the window at first, before looking back “so you like me” he was surprised. When Dawon blushed as he tried to hide, “I can’t help it okay, it’s not my fault you’re good-looking.” Youngbin laughed a little he then pulled, him into his arms it felt natural. It felt right, then it happened. They kissed slowly, roughly as Youngbin held his face. Dawon held onto his arms trying, to make sure that this was happening. It wasn’t long before Dawon had finished his shift, this time they headed to Youngbin’s. And this time it was slower but, definitely worth it. Taking time to remove Dawon’s clothes.

Before slowly moving to the bed, they moved their hands all over each other. Leaving a few marks here and there, they fell asleep holding each other. Their legs tangled together under the blanket, it was obvious this time was different. The next morning when Inseong, came to drop Chanhee off. He went to find where Youngbin was, he was a little surprised at finding him. Looking cozy in bed with another guy, of course, Youngbin woke up at that moment. As they left Dawon still asleep, out in the kitchen “wow I’m impressed.” It’s lucky that they weren’t naked, all Youngbin managed was “it’s too early for you to look that happy about it.”

Inseong laughed a little too loudly, “I know, and on that note I’m going.” Chanhee was sitting in the lounge room, watching TV. “Did you have fun last night” he nodded happily, it fell a little awkward when Dawon walked out. Even a six-year-old can figure out what happened, of course, he didn’t say anything. At least not at first, and not exactly when Dawon was around.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two years now. It's been good for both of them, and for Chanhee. Of course, most afternoons he heads to the diner, hanging out with Dawon while Youngbin finishes up with work. It's just unfortunate that some days, are longer than others. It's usually Friday afternoons when Hwi-young joins them, ending with both of them in a mess of giggles. One afternoon things get a little bit interesting, Chanhee is in his usual spot at the counter. Doing some of his homework with Dawon's help, of course, it was quiet enough at the moment.

At least until Rowoon walks in he sits, a few spots away from Chanhee. It's like he's waiting for him to notice him, one thing he does notice is the time. Knowing it won't be too much longer until his appa, will be done at work. So, he quickly finishes up before "Chanhee" he looks at him, but says nothing. It does  _feel_ slightly awkward at the moment, Dawon was just about ready to close up. Rowoon felt a little confused when he heard, "do I know you" it falls quiet. "How do you really not know?" of course, Chanhee doesn't know how to answer that. 

So, Dawon decides to simply say, "maybe because you're never around." Before Rowoon could say something back, he's ushered out as he watches them walk away. He hesitates a little before following them, it's not hard to notice where they were heading. While Chanhee was getting attention from, a few of the staff who always spoil him a little. Dawon heads to Youngbin's studio located on the third floor, he wanted to surprise him. He certainly did Youngbin was a little startled, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Youngbin takes a moment before, putting a couple of things away.

"It's okay" it falls quiet as they head out, Youngbin pulls him close. Causing Dawon to laugh a little, it's all good until they get to the ground floor. And it becomes clear who is waiting, Rowoon was being patient. His smile falls a little "I see you finally decided, to reappear" it didn't surprise anyone. With how Youngbin was he got over, Rowoon in every way possible. "I see Chanhee doesn't know me" at first, nothing is said. Youngbin does however laugh a little, "that's you're fault for leaving when he was three." It was in this moment that Chanhee appeared.

Behind them he was holding onto both of them, of course, it did hurt Rowoon to witness. The way his son was with Dawon, who ended up carrying him on his back. The lobby was filled with Chanhee's laughter, it wasn't long before they headed home. Leaving Rowoon behind feeling, like an outsider. Youngbin always remembers the day he left, like it only happened yesterday.

 

_It was the week after Chanhee's third birthday, Youngbin had only just managed to get his son to have a nap. All the while thinking he needed, to talk to Rowoon so they could fix their relationship. Little did he know that wasn't going to happen, he sat in the living room trying to occupy himself. Waiting and, wondering when will Rowoon come home. He came home a little after three, that afternoon reeking of booze. And looking like he had too much fun, "where have you been" Rowoon took his time responding. "With someone who knows, how to have fun."_

_Youngbin felt confused "I see, what kind of fun" Rowoon collapsed against the door. Part of Youngbin wanted to leave him there, in the end, with a bit of struggle he got him to the couch. He ended up blurting out "you never want, to have fun anymore ever since Chanhee came along." "You've changed" Youngbin clenched his jaw a little, holding himself back. "I changed because I became a parent, and because I wanted to" he looked away "I thought it's what you wanted to." Rowoon falls silent as it looks like he might, end up being sick._

_"So, I take it you've been having some private fun, with someone else" it's obvious Youngbin is annoyed. Then he comes out with it "so what if I've been cheating, it's not like you've been paying attention to me." He can't believe his husband just said, that he's been cheating. Youngbin sheds a few tears "why couldn't you just talk to me, tell me what you're feeling." Nothing is said for a few minutes, "because maybe I'm over this relationship." That was the last straw Youngbin said what he thought, he'd never have to say at all. With a shaky voice he put it out there, "if that's how you feel."_

_"Then get out; of this house, of my life." Rowoon stumbled to their room and grabbed, what he needed before leaving. Youngbin couldn't believe it, he broke down for the first time in years. He only stopped when he heard Chanhee crying a little, it was then his heart broke. Chanhee will only have him in his life, that night as he held his son. "Appa? Where's daddy" it hurt, more than he knew "he's gone away for work."_

 

Youngbin was brought out his thoughts, with "appa it's time to eat." He was barely aware that Dawon had cooked dinner, he looked at him smiling a little. "You were in you're own world for a while, are you okay" Youngbin felt so much love for the man next to him. He smiled "yeah I'm okay I was just remembering, the day my ex left." Chanhee was busy eating so he wasn't listening, one part of the relationship that Dawon didn't know came out. "I hadn't been aware at the time that he had been cheating on me," Dawon wasn't sure what to say to that.

What did come out in the end, was; "he was an idiot for cheating." The one time Chanhee pays attention to them, is the moment they choose to act like a couple. "Ew do that somewhere else," they both laugh a little. Once they had finished eating and, everything was cleaned up Chanhee. Pointed out that he was going to his room, of course, they decided to watch one of their favourite movies. It was no surprise at how cozy they were getting, a quarter of the way in they ended up lying down. It wasn't unusual for Dawon to curl up a little, and just about fall asleep.

Youngbin always added to it as, he moved his arm up and down his back. He smiled a little, by the time the movie was over. Dawon had his face pretty much buried, between Younbin's neck and shoulder. Sleeping peacefully he almost didn't want to wake him, but he preferred sleeping in their bed. Of course, he was gentle enough "Dawon" at first, there was no response. He tried again this time Dawon stirred, "don't you want to sleep in bed it's more comfortable." That only caused him to relax and, say; "no" Youngbin laughed a little. 

"If I could I would leave you, to sleep here by yourself." It fell quiet then "that's mean" but, it was enough to get him up. If there is anything that Youngbin is defenceless against, it's Dawon's pout. It's when Dawon knows he's won, like right now "don't give me that look." He laughs a little as Youngbin wraps him, in his arms. They eventually make it to their room, and drift to sleep with quiet 'I love you's.'


End file.
